Chaos (Star Wars)
Chaos, also known as Hell in Corellian mythology and as The Void, is a reputedly dark region of the Netherworld of the Force inhabited by the spirits of deceased Dark Lords of the Sith, Dark Jedi, and the spirits of all evil sentient beings who had died. According to Naboo mythology, Chaos was envisioned as a dark pit kept closed by 6 impenetrable gates. History During the New Sith Wars, the Dark Underlord was said to have been summoned from the realm of Chaos by a Sith Acolyte. After his final death in the Battle of Onderon, Emperor Palpatine's soul fell into this realm, where he would be a wandering, disembodied spirit residing in perpetual madness. Marka Ragnos's spirit was summoned from Chaos by his disciples and Tavion Axmis, though Ragnos was summarily defeated in the Battle of Korriban and returned to the netherworld by Jaden Korr. It was believed that if a Force user's body perished after a failed attempt at transferring essence, the user's life energy was lost and dispersed in Chaos. According to legend, Darth Plagueis once reported that, those who failed to punish their enemies during their lifetime would be forced to harbor their ill feelings in Chaos forever. However, Plagueis didn't believe Chaos was a real place, but only the perception of imminent dissolution some beings felt when they died. In his opinion, only stronger minds who refused the loss of their identity would perceive this pain. House Palpatine Patriarch Cosing Palpatine refered to Chaos citing that House Palpatine was one of the six gates separating Chaos. Chaos was not inescapable, however: Darth Sidious, after perishing during the Battle of Endor, had escaped Chaos with the help of Sith Spirits and Sate Pestage, and required several deceased Jedi to ensure he never escaped again after his final death at Onderon. Chaos in language Phrase "Chaos take me" is also sometimes used as a mild expletive, when the speaker decide to do something they know was not very wise. Saying "Go to Hell" or "See you in Hell" is similarly used as expletives meant to insult or threaten whoever the speaker is saying them to. Another use is in the phrase, "There will be Hell to pay." They can also be used when either startled or if expressing disbelief regarding someone's story, evidenced by the phrases "What the hell is that?" and "Like hell you did!", respectively. A similar phrase, "Where the hell are you going?!", can also be used in the context of the former. A more toned down version of the expletive is known as "Heck." Beings destined for hell were considered "damned." The phrase "Damn" is also sometimes used as an expletive, either for emphasis or to curse someone. Don-Wan Kihotay used the term hell-spawned to refer to demonic things like the Behemoth from the World Below's fin bolts. Gallery Markaragnos23.jpg|Marka Ragnos's spirit Trivia *During the initial airings of the Clone Wars episode "Rookies", hell was used twice as an expletive, although it ended up censored in subsequent reairings. Category:Oppression Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Realms Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Prisons Category:Torture Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Execution Category:Soul Collection Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Corrupting Influence